Última Noite
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Yaoi, PWP. MiloxMu. O que fazer quando se está sozinho e a vontade vem? Péssimo resumo, mas é quase isso.


**Última Noite**

Mu encarava o teto abobadado de seu quarto em incômodo silêncio. Bufou novamente. Quanto tempo passara desde que Shaka se fora? Não tinha certeza, meia hora talvez. Podia sentir o cosmo do amante afastando-se do Santuário com rapidez e ouviu-se o xingando.

- Maldito!

Naquela noite, como ocorria ano após ano, Shaka viajara à Índia para participar de uma espécie de ritual realizado pelo templo budista no qual fora criado. _"Um ritual de purificação"_, dizia ele. E havia algo que ainda poderia ser purificado naquela pretensa reencarnação de Buda?

Como de costume, Shaka passou na casa de Áries quase meia hora antes de embarcar para _despedir-se_. E, como acontecia com aborrecedora freqüência, Virgem provocou-lhe até o limite da excitação para, então, tirar o corpo fora alegando estar atrasado para o embarque. E Mu odiava ser deixado na mão. Odiava! Aquela noite não terminaria daquela forma. Não mesmo! Afinal, era ou não era o poderoso cavaleiro dourado de Áries, aquele que tinha o que queria na hora que bem entendesse?! Arrumou a túnica no corpo, verificou a posição de um par de cosmos e teleportou-se então.

Sabia bem que a Deusa proibira-lhes de usar de seus poderes a não ser em casos de necessidade. Bom, dentro de algumas circunstâncias, aquele _era_ um caso de necessidade. Camuflou o cosmo e entrou em passos apressados no templo que se erguia, majestoso, diante de seus olhos. Sabia exatamente para onde ir para encontrar o guardião e dono daquela morada. Seguiu o corredor iluminado por archotes, vendo ao final deste, recostada a porta que procurava. Empurrou-a sem cuidado, assustando o habitante do quarto, que se ergueu da cama em um pulo.

Milo de Escorpião sempre dormia sozinho quando o pupilo de Camus encontrava-se no Santuário. Mu tivera a certeza de que este estaria desacompanhado ao sentir os cosmos de Camus e Hyoga na casa de Aquário. Entrou no quarto calmamente, o indicador em riste em frente aos lábios, pedindo a Milo por silêncio.

- Mu, o que faz aqui? – perguntou, desconfiado.

Áries soergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou enquanto aproximava-se do outro cavaleiro. Algo no olhar do ariano fez Milo começar a recuar. Havia vontade. Desejo, talvez?! Preferiu não elaborar muito o pensamento e continuou a andar para trás enquanto Mu vinha em sua direção. Bateu a parte de trás dos joelhos no colchão e caiu sentado, fazendo Mu sorrir, condescendente. Áries apoiou um joelho ao lado das coxas de Milo e, inclinando-se em direção ao rosto deste, sussurrou-lhe, os lábios grudados ao lóbulo da orelha:

- Eu preciso dar, Milo. Agora.

O ar quente desprendido da boca de Mu provocou arrepios na nuca do escorpiano. O corpo masculino, levemente definido, oferecia-se sob a túnica de algodão cru e os fios, de dourado escurecido, emanavam um perfume almiscarado inconfundível, único. E o rosto... a proximidade... ah! A proximidade... O rosto de Mu estava tão próximo do de Milo que este quase podia sentir o toque entre eles. Virar-se um pouco, beijá-lo... Não fazê-lo parecia-lhe impossível naquele momento. E acabou por fazê-lo. Ao virar o rosto, encontrou um Mu de lábios entreabertos e olhos suavemente cerrados a observar-lhe as reações. E beijou-o. cobriu-lhe os lábios com seus próprios, a mão encontrando a nuca, puxando-a de encontro a si.

Mu, previamente provocado por Shaka, não perdeu tempo e empurrou Milo, deitando-o na cama. Colocou-se sobre ele, beijando-o mais profundamente, esfregando os quadris, fazendo os membros despertarem quase simultaneamente. Desde o início do contato, ofegava e, aos poucos, sua atitude dominadora foi-se diluindo, permitindo-se ser dominado pelo escorpiano.

Milo, por sua vez, inverteu as posições, submentendo Mu sob o peso de seu corpo. Áries gemeu e ergueu o quadril, esfregando-o no outro com urgência. Precisava ser possuído. Precisava ser fodido sem piedade até saciar-se, até que o corpo se desse por satisfeito. Precisava, pelos deuses!, e como! Escorpião respondeu ao gesto baixando o quadril, esfregando-se de volta, atacando o ombro de Mu sem piedade no processo.

Áries empurrava-se e rebolava, entregue em sensações. A boca entreaberta deixava escapar ofegos e suaves gemidos, as pernas abriam-se amplamente, acomodando Milo entre elas, convidando-o, chamando-o para um contato mais íntimo. Convite este, prontamente aceito. Escorpião ergueu a túnica de Mu, forçando-a a deixar o corpo delgado, revelando a ausência de roupa de baixo e, com isso, o membro intumescido do ariano. Milo ergueu, então, a própria túnica, retirando-a com rapidez, revelando seu próprio membro, também completamente desperto, cuja glande brilhava em um pré-gozo.

- Gaveta, lubrificante... – Milo indicou e Mu achou o tubo com rapidez.

Derramou uma boa quantidade na palma da mão e deslizou-a pelo membro de Escorpião. Abriu ainda mais amplamente as pernas e forçou-se a relaxar. Milo tornou a inclinar o corpo sobre o seu, direcionando o membro intumescido, penetrando-o devagar. Mu respirou fundo enquanto recebia-o. Milo empurrou-se, penetrando-o até o fim, gemendo ao sentir-se completamente dentro do corpo de Áries. Mu ofegava, o suor brotando em sua testa.

- Está doendo? – Milo perguntou enquanto afastava alguns fios loiro-escuros da tez de Mu

- Não – sorriu -, mas me dá só um minuto.

Precisava acostumar-se a ter Milo dentro de si novamente. Fazia tanto tempo... Havia sempre o prazer do proibido, como da primeira vez. Milo pertencia a Camus. Ele mesmo pertencia a Shaka. Em outras circunstâncias, talvez o amasse, mas naquele momento, usava-o. E isso era tudo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, relaxando o corpo tanto quanto pôde e murmurou:

- Vai. Fundo, forte... – suspirou.

Escorpião retirou-se quase por completo, de uma forma que quase irritava Mu – odiava a sensação de perda que o movimento causava-lhe – e aprofundou-se novamente, com alguma força. Áries ajeitou-se, erguendo o quadril contra o do outro, aumentando o choque entre os corpos quando Milo começou a movimentar-se. Fodia-o com vontade, sem muito cuidado. Havia apenas tesão entre eles. Era o que os fazia procurar um ao outro.

Algumas vezes, Milo preocupava-se com a possibilidade de Mu apaixonar-se por ele. Não que o relacionamento com Shaka sofresse crises freqüentes – pelo contrário. Por ser um relacionamento estável e tranqüilo, a monotonia abatia-se sobre os amantes eventualmente. Era então que Áries o procurava. Ele, por sua vez, procurava-o em um momento diametralmente oposto – quando havia crises entre ele e Camus, lá estava ele batendo à porta de Mu. Comentando com o outro sobre sua preocupação, Áries rira-lhe na cara. Argumentou que era impossível, jamais aconteceria. E, assim, seguiam com seus encontros furtivos, desprovidos de um significado mais profundo.

Milo gemia baixo no ouvido do outro, sussurrando coisas belas e sujas. Murmurava como era gostoso fodê-lo, como adorava a forma que rebolava, como queria vê-lo sorrir enquanto gozava. E, sem aviso, sentou-se, puxando-o para seu colo para que o cavalgasse.

- Quero ver seu rosto enquanto faz isso.

Fixou o olhar nos olhos semi-cerrados de Mu, afastando os fios de cabelo do rosto corado. Áries pousou as mãos nos ombros de Milo. Correu-as pela pele macia, morena, coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Cravou a ponta dos dedos na curva dos ombros de Escorpião e ergueu levemente o corpo, sentando-se com força em seguida. Milo beijou seu pescoço, sorrindo e suspirou quando Mu começou a mover-se mais rapidamente. Sentia o outro apertando-se ao seu redor enquanto o cavalgava com força.

Milo sentia-se carregado à beira de um abismo. Mu conseguia, sem esforço, mergulhá-lo em um mar de sensações. Era completamente diferente de Camus. Ali havia apenas a carne e nada mais.

Mu mordeu seu ombro, abafando contra a pele os sons que não conseguia conter. Sentiu-se beijado e lambido no pescoço e na altura dos ombros. Milo tocou-o, correndo os dedos firmemente pela extensão de seu membro, impondo-lhe um ritmo ainda mais forte do que impunha.

- Goza pra mim. Não vou conseguir segurar muito mais tempo... – gemeu no ouvido de Mu.

Áries sentiu um espasmo correr-lhe o corpo, arrepiando-lhe a pele, contraindo as extremidades. Afundou o corpo uma última vez, lançando a cabeça para trás, gozando entre as dedos de Milo.

Perdido em sensações, tal qual estava, ouviu como que ao longe, o outro se satisfazendo dentro de si. Sentiu suas mãos apertando-lhe os braços. Ficaria marcado... Mas não importava. Naquele momento nada importava. Buscou o ar e sentiu a boca ressacada. Tentou levantar e sentiu que tremia. Milo o ajudou, deitando-o, retirando-se de seu corpo gentilmente.

Milo deitou ao seu lado, respirando fundo. Ambos exibiam sorrisos satisfeitos nos rostos. Não se tocavam. Não queriam, tampouco precisavam fingir-se de amantes. Eram o que eram, nem mais nem menos. Mu esperou a respiração estabilizar, passando e repassando os dedos trêmulos pela tez suada do rosto e pescoço. Olhou de soslaio, vendo Milo deitado de lado, observando-o com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Sabia o que o outro pensava – imaginava uma dependência, colocando-se pretensiosamente, em um dos elos -, mas não deu real importância. Satisfizera sua necessidade e isso era tudo. Era o único vínculo de dependência que _realmente_ existia.

Esperou a respiração normalizar, o corpo parar de tremer, e levantou-se. Localizou a túnica embolada em um dos cantos da cama, vestindo-a sob o olhar atento de Escorpião. Virou-lhe as costas, desamassando o tecido contra o corpo.

- Foi bom... – ouviu a voz rouca atrás de si.

- Sempre é. – cortou-o.

Sentia-o sorrir ainda mais satisfeito às suas costas. _"Foda-se"_, pensou. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, recolocando os fios no lugar. Estavam embaraçados... O aroma do tabaco queimado tocou-lhe as narinas. Milo fumava.

Virou o corpo, roubando um trago do outro, recostando os lábios nos seus. Afagou os fios loiros com algum carinho e despediu-se.

- Já vai? Poderia dormir aqui...

- Poderia – concordou -, mas é melhor não. Haveria problemas se alguém me visse saindo daqui logo de manhã cedo.

Milo deu-lhe razão a contragosto e Áries invocou o teleporte, desaparecendo numa fração de segundos.

-oOo-

Havia tanto a dizer que, entretanto, fora calado antes mesmo de chegar aos lábios. Estava implícito. E ambos sabiam que, com absoluta certeza, aquela seria a última noite que partilhariam a mesma cama. _A batalha final se aproximava_.

**FIM**

--

N.A.:  
A fic ficou cíclica, quase repetitiva.

Peço desculpas, não foi intencional. Tampouco saberia colocar as mesmas coisas em palavras, termos, instâncias diferentes.

Para base de personagens, uso-os no manga, com cabelos loiros de tonalidades diferentes, lisos e ondulados, apenas. Nada de cores artificiais demais. Perdoem-me por isso também.

Agradeço antecipadamente os comentários que, suponho, receberei.

Mudoh Belial

16.05.06 - 28.10.06

11h 55min


End file.
